Welcome To The World, Little One
by loki-dokey
Summary: Klaine. Getting there in the nick of time, Blaine and Kurt watch as their baby is born. I cried along with them writing this. Those boys, goddamn. So much joy omg. Glee.


**A/N: Ahasdkahdjahsjdha I almost cried when I finished writing this. Blaine and Kurt babies I cannot even. :'D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine almost fell over as they skidded down the hall on the way to the delivery room. A nurse crossed their path, forcing them to slow down.<br>"Having a baby?" she asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.  
>"Yes," Kurt breathed, clutching his heaving chest.<br>"We're looking for our surrogate, Jenny Morris?" Blaine asked. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve.  
>"Head down to the front desk on the right. Hurry boys!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and literally dragged him down the hall, throwing themselves around the corner and collapsing onto the desk.<br>"Jenny...Morris...baby..." Blaine choked at the unphased nurse. She'd seen this behaviour hundreds of times before. She shuffled her notes and picked up a clipboard.  
>"Jenny went into the delivery room about ten minutes ago. You still have time. Let's go get you boys some gowns."<p>

* * *

><p>They pulled on their hospital gowns and the nurse lead them to the room. They could hear the screeching from a mile off. Kurt felt the hand holding his give him a squeeze.<br>"This is it," Blaine said excitedly as they stood before the large theatre doors.  
>"This is it," Kurt repeated, swallowing and blinking away some tears already forming in his eyes. The doors opened and they slipped in. Jenny was surrounded by doctors cooing orders at her. She was red in the face, her eyes bulging. Sweat covered every inch of her skin, and she looked like she was in agony. Blaine and Kurt rushed to her sides and both grabbed hands.<br>"Hey! Hey, we're here! We're here," Kurt said soothingly. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. The two men had grown somewhat close to their surrogate over the past eight months. She was just seventeen, and she had decided adoption was what she deemed best for her child. Kurt and Blaine had chosen her instantly. She was beautiful. Not only that, but she was one of the kindest young ladies they had ever met. When they had asked if she could sing, she opened her mouth and a thousand angels couldn't meet her talent. They'd found the perfect surrogate. They had been told that the father - who never appeared - was also kind, and handsome. He was too scared of the whole situation to show his face.  
>"The baby's crowning!" the doctor cried. "Quick, Eliza, get me the..." The rest of what he was saying became a blur. Kurt and Blaine grinned widely and turned to Jenny.<br>"Push!" they urged in harmony. "Push!" Her hands clamped down painfully on theirs.  
>"I can see some eyes!" the doctor said gleefully. "Oh and a nose!" Curiosity getting the better of them, the two men peered around and had to look away for a second. It wasn't a pretty sight. But when they turned back, and looked properly, they both realised that what they were witnessing was the most beautiful and natural thing of life itself. Kurt gulped back sobs, and the two exchanged smiles of pure joy.<br>"We have a mouth...oh now here come the shoulders..." For the first time, Blaine and Kurt saw their babies face. It was all scrunched up, covered in disgusting jello, but there it was. Their baby. Kurt couldn't hold it back any longer. He let out a shaking, faltering sob and Blaine dashed around the the doctor to hug his husband close.  
>"Blaine, that's our baby," Kurt sobbed heavily. "That's our baby."<br>"One final push, Jenny! One more BIG push and this baby will finally be in the world with us!"  
>"I can't!" Jenny gasped. "I can't! Oh god it hurts!" Blaine and Kurt took up their previous positions, clutching her sweating hands.<br>"Yes you can, Jen. You can do this. One more push. That's all it is." Kurt stroked her hair. Biting her lip, she nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed.  
>"Aaaaandd...we have a baby!" Something slipped into the doctor's hands and the nurses were instantly at his side. The doctor stood, cradling the tiny, screeching body in his hands. Blaine let the tears fall. So did Kurt.<br>"Say hello to your son," the doctor smiled. Kurt held a hand to his heart, looking from his newborn child to his husband. Blaine was at him in a flash, their mouths crashing together in a kiss that said "we've made it." Suddenly, two fingers tapped on Blaine's shoulder. He turned and saw a miniature person wrapped up in a soft blue blanket. The nurse placed the bundle into Blaine's arms. He let out a short gasp, lifting the baby up slightly in his hold. His breath was shaky. Kurt hugged him from behind, his chin on Blaine's shoulder.  
>"He's...he's beautiful," Kurt stammered, his slender fingers stroking the boy's face gently. His eyelids flickered open ever so slightly to reveal huge, sapphire blues. Tears dripped onto his blanket. Blaine sniffled. Kurt kissed his cheek.<br>"...May I...?" Kurt whispered in a small voice. Blaine span around and lay the baby in Kurt's open arms.  
>"Hey, hey baby. Hey." Kurt's heart ached as he took in his son "I'm your new daddy. And this is your new daddy too. Welcome to the world, little one." Kurt just had to face her then.<br>"Thank you," he breathed at Jenny, who nodded, smiling widely.  
>"Anytime," she chuckled.<br>"Thank you, Jenny, thank you so much," Blaine added. He walked forward and kissed her forehead. "Would you like to see him?"  
>"No. I...I think it's best if...if I don't." Blaine and Kurt understood. "But...can I know just one thing?"<br>"Anything, sweetheart."  
>"...What's his name?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They shared a mutual, knowing smile. Walking over to his new son and his husband, Blaine wrapped his arms around them both.<br>"Alexander," Kurt let out, as if he'd been waiting his whole life to say that one name. "He's called Alexander." They both gazed upon the child, hearts overflowing with love and adoration. They were complete.


End file.
